Why Wait For Holloween Halloween?
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Jack's got problems and so do the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society gangs. The Shinigami are stuck in his world. With Sally and Jack split up how will the Halloween world change?
1. Chapter 1

Why Wait For Holloween (Halloween)?

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or Bleach.**

**Summary: Jack's got problems and so do the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society gangs. The Shinigami are stuck in his world. With Sally and Jack split up how will the Halloween world change?**

**Author's Note: This idea while watching my favorite movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to review. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me via PM or threw a review. I'm up for any type of critism as long as it isn't blatantly cruel. Yes I know my spelling sucks. Read and Review please.**

Chapter 1: Jack's Sorrows

Jack's POV

I lay back onto the bed, hands above my skull. I just want to die… again. The fight between Sally and I is still burned into my mind like a branding iron to the face. I don't think I could ever forget those words and insults she spit into my face.

_"How could you, bastard? You don't care about any of us. Let alone me!"_

_ "That's not true, Sally and you know it. I love you. I love this town. I love its people."_

_ "Just shut up! You're lying. You don't love me. You never did! Just go away!"_

_ "But, Sal…." The slap to my face comes as a total shock to me. "Sally."_

_ "I'm leaving you, Jack. It's over." The ragdoll girl walks out the door, never stopping to spare me a glance._

"Why? Sally, why did you leave me?" Our lives had been running so smoothly until this past week. I've been just so busy with only a month till Halloween, that I guess she felt neglected. It's not my fault.

Well maybe it is. If I hadn't been so busy, I could have stayed with her. I could have made her so happy. But I can't fix that. This is my job. This is my duty. Either she has to except that or we can never be.

She wants a family but I don't. I don't want that responsibility upon the ones I already have. It hasn't even been a year since my breakdown. And she wants a family with a psychopath like me. I don't understand. I don't even know if I can have kids. We might have to ask Dr. Finkelstein, and she and he aren't getting along for now. Besides he's busy with his new bride.

And I'm just a lonely old skeleton.

I just wish something would go right. Even if it meant losing everything I already have. Why can't something happen? Why can't something go right? I don't know, but I've had enough. If something good doesn't happen soon, I may do something insane again. And lose Sally for good.

I really don't want that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling Into Endless Night

Author's note: My computer broke. That's all I has to say.

Keta's POV

"Kitzan, why do we all have to come to the twelfth division?" My younger brother, Ulquiorra Verion Castiel Murceilago Morningstar sniggers behind me. Our other brother, Muramasa shakes his head. I glare at the both of them before punching Mura in the gut or as best as I can and kicking U'ra in the shin. I love them, I really do. I just have a crappy way of showing it.

"Because, we have to be civil with the Soul Society. Considering, you live here with your mates and kid." He pats my head and continues walking.

"Yeah, yeah. But I wanna spend time with you and everyone, Kitzan. I can spend time with the Soul Reapers and my other family all the time. But I can't with you."

I grab onto his hand and clutch it tightly, my Kitzan. He looks down and smiles a true smile; one that even reaches his beautiful chocolate pools. He lifts me up into his strong arms and pets at my head. I lay my head onto his shoulder and close my sapphire eyes.

"Keta, you cannot go to sleep!"

My eyes snap open at U'ra's call. "Bastard! I wasn't going to sleep! The sun's already set, retard!"

"Hey, you can never be too careful."

"I should roast you alive."

"As if it would do any good."

"Shut up, Nnoria." I scowl in a fashion that could rival Ichigo's and flip the fifth espada the bird. He then sticks his tattooed tongue out at me. Prick. I sniff angrily and burrow my nose in my Kitzan's neck. The man chuckles and hugs me closer. My Kitzan. I love him so much. He's my Kitzan, and soon to be my, well, not dad but stepdad. I can't wait for him and my mama to get married.

Then I want Grimmjow and my daughter, Zarrina or Zarra for short, to tie the knot. He loves her, you know. I don't know why he hasn't claimed her yet. I mean she purposely tries to get him to mate with her but he still won't. She's tried catnip, short skirts, tying him to the bed, tying herself to the bed…

It never works. It's like the man has an internal "I must not have sex" alarm. It goes off all the time. I'm so glad Ichigo and Ichimaru don't have one. But then again, they become the most promiscuous men every four months. I love it when they go into heat. Well, I do too but still. They're the betas, not me.

"Keta, do you want me to put you down?"

My adoptive father's question knocks me from my reverie. "Do you need to put me down, papa?"

He grins at me and places a kiss to my forehead. "No, you don't weigh a lot and you know it. Besides you're only three foot three right now. I just wanted you to retain all the dignity you can."

I roll my eyes. "I turn into a four year old. I don't have a lot of dignity to start with."

He laughs. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am."

About that time, we arrive at the twelfth division, where everyone seems to be. My daughter runs out to greet us, and latches onto Grimmjow's leg. Did I mention she loves her mate? The sexta, Mew! Mew! (Keta's laugh), sexta that's a funny word, espada lifts her up and peppers kisses on her face and neck. Aww, so kawaii!

When he sets her down, she latches onto Anita Jagurjauges's appendage. I really don't know why Zarra likes her so much, but she does. She likes her almost as much as she likes Grimm-kitty.

"Hi, uncle… Ulquiorra and uncle Muramasa!" Calling U'ra uncle is still a hard thing for her. It feels strange on her tongue, but she'll adjust. If I can accept his so easily as my brother, then she will in time. The long clawed zanpactou pats her on the head and walks on. Ulquiorra on the other head is more reserved in his touch. He still has difficulties touching or being touched by people, barring Szayzel, his other sister Violetta, mothers and myself.

I tap on Kitzan's shoulder, and he lets go. I land flat on my feet and wait until, U'ra's right next to me. I grab his hand and squeeze, just letting the vampire know I'm beside him and I'm not leaving. He smiles at me, his rare shows of affection mainly reserved for myself and Onna.

By the time we step inside the room, the majority of my 'family' has joined us. Ichigo has me on his back after getting a kiss. Ichimaru can't come out right now. He's going to wait for a little while. Oh well, I can wait to see him. I love him so much. Oh...Puppy!

Sorry side tracked. That tends to happen a lot in this form. I just can't keep my mind on one thing as if I really was a three year old. It's really hard.

So yeah, where was I? Oh yeah. I love Ichimaru almost more than I love Ichigo. I know that sounds weird but it's very true. It's kind of like how Ulquiorra loves his mothers equally even though he doesn't show it…ever, like how he never seems to show emotion unless he's picking on me. I don't mind though.

Our group enters the main labs, which have been cleaned and all specimen's put away for tonight. I don't think Mayuri wants to make my friends mad with all of the hollows he keeps here to test his experiments on. I don't think he wants the arrancar to hate him more than usual. That would be counterproductive to his goals to get us any willing arrancar participants. As if any of them with brains would. They value their lives. They value them more than anything on earth, barring the few that have siblings, mates and children.

Take Coyote for example. He loves Lilinette with all his being. He would never let his daughter get hurt. If it came down to anything, Coyote would let himself die. He's a good person, no scratch that he's an amazing father. Sometimes, I wish he was mine. But others I'm just content with my Kitzan.

Speaking of my Kitzan. He's talking to Isshin Kurosaki in hushed tones. They're probably trying to come up with a plan to manipulate the berry twins and myself into marriage. But I want to wait for a while. They still have school to think about.

We pad over to where Ulquiorra stands by Orihime, engaged in a discussion with María Soifon. It seems that their discussion is revolving around magic. "I bet I can make fire better than you," she says, a smirk playing upon her rosy lips.

"I will take you up on that bet, María."

"I'll do better than the both of you." I smile wickedly, when they turn, just realizing I'm here.

María smirks. "Why don't we make it a three-way?"

Ichigo can barely hold in a snicker. "That's what she said."

"Oh shut up, Kurosaki. I meant how about we have a three-way magic battle. So what do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," I say, "that way I can beat the two of you for fun, again."

Ulquiorra growls. "Fine. But no deadly curses."

"Agreed."

We all stride to opposite parts of the room and the other people move to the walls, recognizing a magic battle anywhere. Contrary to popular underground belief, wizards do not always need their wands to use magic. So María's the only one who does.

"Begin," Kitzan calls, used to these proceedings. He sometimes watches U'ra and I spar. It's apparently exciting and occasionally funny.

A bright green blast comes at my face. It's from U'ra. I drop to the ground and roll out of the way of another spell cast by my other opponent. I shove out both hands and think, 'Fall.' U'ra unfortunately evades that one but María doesn't. She lands face first on the ground. When I aim a basting spell at her she rolls out of the way. Ulquiorra, however on my next one, crashes into the wall. 'Squash them.' A gravity spell hits the two of them, making their movements much slower.

'End it.' I let out a blue blast of energy at the precise moment the duo is able to cast their spells, dark green and luminous yellow respectively. They meet and explode, sending the world into immediate darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**So if any of you are reading this, I'm so sorry! I've had this one three fourths of the way done for a while now. I just haven't worked on it. This one is not surprisingly hard for me to work on. I estimate it'll only be about eight or nine chapters long. The seventh or eighth being the longest. I hope you'll stick around long enough to finish it.**

**Thank you if you've been reading. Although reviews would be nice. Not even Anyu reviewed. It makes me sad. T_T**

**Please review for the happy bunny. (\ /)**

** ( 0 ,0 )**

** 0( )0**

** O O**

Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole

Sally's POV

I sit out on the wall surrounding the town square, eyes narrowed. Everyone in town is busy working, even Jack, bastard. I hate him so much. I close my eyes and slip off the wall. My head bows and I run and run and run. I run until I get to my creator's home. My new sanctuary. I can't stay with Jack. I hate him so much.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!" I sink to my knees, tears falling from my eyes. "So why did I love him?"

Jack's POV

I smile at the townsfolk as they busy themselves with work. My days have been nothing but work, so I don't have to think of how Sally left me. It works, for the most part. But things still feel wrong. And my music isn't helping.

I really don't think the songs I Hate Everything About You or Pain are really conductive to getting over a relationship. I sigh. 'Why can't something cool happen?'

My wish is fulfilled by a crash of multicolored lights. When the dust settles, a giant group of people look around with fear. "Where are we?" asks a man with tattoo covering what parts of his body I can see and fire hydrant red hair pulled back into a pineapple shaped ponytail.

"I don't know, Renji," a petite little girl with black hair and violet eyes says.

"I do!" a high pitched child's voice shrieks and the one who spoke bounces up to the front flanked by a pale man with shaggy black hair and green tear like marks and another man with bluish purple eyes, brown hair and marks around said eyes. "We're in Halloween Town!"

The little girl runs up to me and hugs my leg. "You're Jack Skellington." I nod. "I'm Keta, Ketakoshka Castlionia. The black headed man with green tears is my brother, Ulquiorra. He's a vampire. And the other man is my twin, Muramasa."

"It's very nice to meet you, Keta. What are you doing here?"

"We don't really know, but we are now. So… where's Sally?"

"Um… Sally and I broke up."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know."

Against the best of my judgment, I pat her head to calm her. "It's okay. I'll get over it." She smiles brightly and hugs my leg again.

"Keta, stop torturing the poor skeleton."

"Aww! But Kitzan!" A man of medium height and slicked back brown hair wades through the crowd and to Keta. He picks her up and cradles her head to his chest. The girl yawns and mewls out a, "I love my Kitzan. My Kitzan is so awesome! And I love him. And I wuv him. And he's awesome!"

"Keta stop feeding his ego!" Renji cries.

"But, Renji, I love my awesome Kitzan. Cause I love him and he's awesome! See! He loves me too!"

"You forgot to take your meds, didn't you?" the man asks.

"Yup! U'ra didn't take his either."

"Ulquiorra! You and Keta have to take that medication every day, not when you feel like it!"

(Author's Note: I put the rough translations after the Spanish.)

"Si, Sou-chan, pero no quiero. No me gusta mi medicación. Me gusta los malvaviscos!" / _Yes, Sou-chan, but I don't want to. __I don't like my medication. I like marshmallows!_

"Estoy de acuerdo con Ulquiorra. Menos la parte de malvavisco. Me gusta el chocolate!"/ _I agree with Ulquiorra. __Minus the part about marshmallows. I like chocolate!_

"Stop speaking Spanish! Only like Renji and Chad understand you!"

"Fine!" the Spanish speaking duo shout. Keta pouts and buries her face into her Kitzan's chest. The man pets her hair and shifts her into a more comfortable position. A black cat's tail flicks back and forth, appearing from between the top of her pants and shirt. Black ears lay flat against her head and the tail curls around the brunette's arm. The black haired man, Ulquiorra yawns too, a pink tongue peaking out of his mouth.

A pinkette with strange glasses gestures to the man, but he just shakes his head. I raise a hairless eyebrow in question but am seemingly ignored. Most of the newcomers eyes are on Keta, I'm guessing she's their star child. If she were to be gone, there would be chaos. Her Kitzan starts humming, and within a matter of minutes, she falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to make this super gory and longer but I couldn't do it. I have too much on my plate right now. So I need to go to sleep now! I have a root canal. So bye bye. I may redue this one later. Bye!**

Chapter 4: If You Break Up, Make Up

Sally's POV

I peer overtop a low brick wall at the newcomers as Jack talks to the little girl. She looks at me subtly, I think she sees me. A voice so soft, yet childlike, it must be hers, appears in my head. 'Why'd you break up with Jack?'

'He doesn't care about me, and I don't care about him.' I answer, even if it's a bad thing.

'That's not true, Sally.'

'How do you know my name.'

'I know lots of things. Now back to the matter at hand. Jack loves you and you him. Make up.'

'Why?'

'Because if you don't I'll scatter his bones and shatter his skull.'

'Don't!'

'You are such a big liar. If you didn't care about him, you wouldn't have been so adamant about saving him from nothing.'

'Okay your right! I still love him!'

'Then go get him!'

'Fine.'

That Night

Jack's POV

"Is Keta awake?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. It's time to go home. Thank you for your hospitality, Jack," Souske says and makes a gesture, opening a giant gaping hole into a world more bleak and desolate then my own.

"Jack!" Keta's smirking as Sally runs up, brown eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, forgive me."

"I already have."

"Good!" Keta exclaims, "My work here is done! Now can we go eat?"

"Eat what?" Sally asks.

"Humans of course! Duh! Now let's go!" Ichigo, Ichimaru, Ulquiorra, Toushiro, Byakuya and Keta all take off, bloodlust in their eyes, and their friends and family leave as well.

And now I'm left will Sally for the rest of the evening.


End file.
